


Unspoken words

by XunYi002



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa entree 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunYi002/pseuds/XunYi002
Summary: Yahaba reached into one of his pocket and grabbed the handkerchief that he always carried with him, in case of emergencies. The piece of fabric had not been used it yet, it is folded as his mother had given it to him. It made it easier for him to tie it around the wound on the knee of the boy that was still sobbing softly. "There." Yahaba said looking satisfied at his work. "Now there is no more need for tears." The boy nodded and dried his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.
Kudos: 2





	Unspoken words

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa entree for the Haikyuu University roleplay server on discord.  
> Hope you enjoyed it Evan.

It was like any normal Sunday morning and for the young Yahaba, he is playing out in the sun with his brother, Shuichi. The both of them had made it to the playground to play a game of volleyball. Yahaba tossed the ball that he just picked up of the ground after he had missed the ball that came flying back to him. He watched how the ball went flying higher than expected, there was no way Shuichi could have reached it and the two of them watched how it flew of the playground   
  
"You are really bad at this game aren’t you?" The older boy spoke. It was already the fourth time the ball went flying to far and out of his reach. "It is your turn to grab the ball." Yahaba moved his hand as if he was saluting a military officer and started running towards the direction he saw the ball disappear too. He knew better than getting into an argument over who was going to grab it or not. 

"It must be around somewhere here." He mumbled to himself as he looked around for the round object. He had searched the street in a quick glance but didn’t see the ball, he then started to look around in the bushes with no luck either. “Where could that thing have gone too?” He continued his search further away from the playground, instead of finding his ball he found a young boy that seemed to be around his age.    
  
The boy was holding his knee as big crocodile tears run down his cheeks. The brown haired boy just looked at him not sure what to do. However, his feet had already made up his actions as they carried him towards the other boy. He knelt down next to the boy and spoke softly “Hello.” In order not to startle him. It seems the other hadn’t noticed him until he spoke up their eyes met for a few seconds before the boy moved rubbing his eyes dry on the sleeve of his shirt. 

"Are you okay?" He asked breaking the silence between the two of them. It is obvious the boy wasn't doing okay at all, why else would there be tears running down his cheeks? Yahaba softly placed one of his hands on the smaller boy’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It is going to be okay. Let me see that knee of yours." The brown haired boy continued. The other boy sniffed and slowly moved the hands away that where covering the wound.

It was bleeding just a little bit, but the blood had pretty much spread everywhere over his knee. And it made the wound look a lot worse. Everyone their age would be scared of blood even if it came from the smallest wound. This didn’t stop Yahaba from taking care of the wounded boy.

Yahaba reached into one of his pocket and grabbed the handkerchief that he always carried with him, in case of emergencies. The piece of fabric had not been used it yet, it is folded as his mother had given it to him. It made it easier for him to tie it around the wound on the knee of the boy that was still sobbing softly. "There." Yahaba said looking satisfied at his work. "Now there is no more need for tears." The boy nodded and dried his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

A small smile appeared on the boy's face between his tears. "Thank you." He spoke for the first time. He looked up at the person who just helped him taking care of his wound. His voice was soft and sweet as it was sincere. Yahaba didn't know what is was exactly but there was just something about that smile he couldn't deny.

The smaller boy of the two boys stood up, the tears had been dried up and replaced with a small smile that had started to appear on his. He reached out to grab Yahaba's hand and dragged him up on both of his feet. "You are looking for your ball right?" He said as he pulled up towards the spot he had saw the the ball rolling earlier.

"Here" He picked up the ball from the ground and holds it up to Yahaba. "It's yours right?" Yahaba nodded and simple stared at the boy for a few seconds before he took the ball from the boy. "Thank you too." He said while he holds the ball tightly in his arms. And Yahaba knew that the boy wasn't the only one who had fallen as he caught himself staring at the bright smile that covered the other boys face.

When Yahaba was about to invite to boy over to play volleyball with him and his brother, an older woman interrupted him before he could even say anything. The woman seemed to be calling out to the boy that is right front of him. The boy had turned his head to the source of the sound, he stood up without a word to meet up with the older woman. The smile that was currently covering Yahaba's face slowly faded. It seemed the boy had more interested in the older woman that was calling out to him.

Yahaba sighed deeply before he turned around and returned to where his brother was waiting for him, the ball safely tucked under his arm. What Yahaba didn't notice was that the boy had turned around and was waved at him.

"It took you long enough." The Shuichi said when he saw Yahaba coming back. He had taken a seat in the grass and was playing around on his phone. He stood up straight again, dusting the grass of his cloths. When he looked at his little brother he noticed something was a slight difference in his posture. Yet he couldn't exactly point out what it was. He watched how Yahaba just shrugged as he gave the ball to his brother. "You better not miss this time again." 

"We will see about that." The younger brother replied as he was walking backwards finding a good spot to receive the ball. He watched how his brother served the ball and flew through the air right towards him. He jumped up to give it a fierce hit, only to see it flying of the playground again. "You really are a suck at this game." The older brother said but Yahaba didn't really care what his brother was saying as all he couldn't lose the memory of the smile covered face of the boy he had helped earlier.  
  


* * *

Nine years passed since Yahaba had seen boy. He regretted the fact that he never asked for his name. The image of the boys smiling face had never left his mind. He sometimes found himself wondering what that boy would look like right now or what had he had been doing in these years.   
  
Currently Yahaba found himself in the park taking a break from his homework needing some fresh air. He leaned had found and empty bench and made himself comfortable there. It was in the middle of summer and all kinds of people enjoyed themselves in their daily business. Yahaba took a deep inhale of the cigarette he was holding as his eyes continued to scan the crowd. He recently started doing it and it had become and habit of his right now.

When he blew out the smoke his eyes suddenly seemed to spot a familiar face. It changed a lot, but he is sure it was the same person he had met several years ago. He didn’t stand out in the crowd but Yahaba was sure it was him. When he looked more close he recognized the older woman walking right beside him. There was no way he could be mistaken now. The image playing out in front of him was exactly like he had imagined the boy to look like when he was a few years older.

Observing the scene, a bit longer the brown haired boy couldn’t stop himself. Yahaba stood up from his seating spot on the bench and threw the cigarette bud away in the trashcan right next it. His feet carried him to the duo, while he still hadn’t thought of what to say. 

He greeted the both of them with a simple hello, which he was rewarded with the kind smile he had remembered from the first time they had met. Yahaba had thought he had been over it but all the thoughts and feelings rushing back right at this instance from all these years. It made him nervous but he tried to keep it cool and not let anything shine through on the expression on his face.    
  
The conversation that followed was small and brief. The both of them where doing well, but seem to be in a hurry, a subject that Yahaba didn’t push. He is more than happy he was able to see him again and hear how much his voice had changed over the years. 

"I see you around." The guy from nine years ago spoke while the older woman gave Yahaba a good look. Yahaba bowed slightly. "It would be my pleasure." He watched for the second time how the male disappeared out of his eye sight. Yet again another opportunity missed to ask for his name.

Yahaba turned around and walked away from the duo, time to return back home. There was his homework he needed to finish. Besides that, his family was probably waiting for him. It is a special day after all, it might have turned out a little bit more special for Yahaba. He found the true meaning of these feelings that he had been experiencing.   


* * *

The third time he met the guy was at a party three years later. He was turning 21 already and his aunt Angie decided to throw a big party for him. He didn't know how his aunt knew the boy or that he had found a different way to get into the party. It isn’t something that he cared about, he delighted to have another chance to talk with him. A longer more detailed one, one where he could ask the others name.    
  
The both of them are wearing suits, it is a formal party. He could still hear aunt Angie say. “You only turn 21 once. Since Atua never blessed me with children, he told me to throw the biggest party ever for you.” A normal party, where he could just drink, dance and enjoy it with his friends would have been good enough. The brown haired boy had to admit, the suit seemed to fit the others male’s body perfectly. He had to thank his aunt later for that. He didn't waste his chances and walked up to him again.

A simple greeting was all it took before that particular smile was covering the male's face again. They talked for a while about this. Every word that was spoken between them caused the doubt that Yahaba had been feeling fade away. He really wanted to put his feelings into words, yet he couldn't find the right words to voice himself. These feelings had been haunting him ever since he had met the boy 3 years ago. He really wanted to tell but he thoughts of rejection held him back, it is not worth to put a growing friendship on the line.

They had only met each other for three time. It was too early to talk about these kinds of things. There are many moments to follow. He wanted to ask more personal questions, did he had a girlfriend or a boyfriend? But just as the thought that a girl with brown hair interrupted their conversation. Uraraka was her name if Yahaba remembered correctly. The boy from 12 years ago agreed on the request to dance with her. He took the hand of the girl and move towards the dance floor.

That was how Yahaba watched the guy disappeared into the crowd of people that had gathered to celebrate his 21th birthday. He wasn’t alone for long time as his older brother pressed a glass of wine into his hands. "You really are going to love this." He said as Shuichi himself hold his glass up into a cheers. Slowly brought the glass to his lips, it smelled awful but took a small sip either way. His brother started to laugh at the face Yahaba was pulling. “How could people drink this stuff?” It tasted awful but he took another sip until the glass was empty. Maybe he could get used to this taste.

He was offered another glass, it tasted better than the first one. When the second one was also empty another one appeared into his hands. Slowly Yahaba found himself slip away from reality and loose grip over his body.  


* * *

It was already late and most of the people had already gone home by now, Yahaba looked at the cigarette in his hands. His suit was crooked and his hair was messy. He had done it again, party after party since his 21th birthday. The first time he had gotten drunk and the first time he started the habit, though he didn't remember anything of his first time. And now he couldn't even count the different amount of woman he had shared the bed with.

What if he had opened his mouth that day? What would he have said and what could his answer be? Would he have understood what he was talking about? Was he going to simply accept everything? And if he wasn't; how he was going to explain everything so that he would have understood? A lot of these thought kept occupying his mind at each time he had crossed the border again. He leaned against the balcony and looked down to the ground beneath it. It is was then that he spotted a familiar face for the fourth time.

He was not alone this time and neither did he spot the older woman that was usually accompanying him when they had met. Instead there was a young lady with purple hair walking beside him. He couldn't see their faces clearly but he didn't have to look twice to know what was going on. The girl had her arm hooked with the other male and was leaning against him. He knew that if he was able to see their face clearly that particular smile would be covering his face.

He moved the cigarette back into his mouth and inhaled deeply. His eyes followed the couple that was walking down the street. They seem to have an interesting conversation as the girl seemed the laugh. They probably where going to do what he already has experienced today. He exhaled and watched the smoke disappear into the air. He turned around throwing the remains of his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it twisting his foot around to make sure the small object wasn't glowing red anymore.

He walked back inside there was no denying to the feeling of envy towards the girl that had been holding the other male so close instead of him. He didn't let it show on his face as he watched the woman who lay half asleep on the bed. This made it the fourth time he had seen the other male in his life. Seeing him again made him realize that with all the woman he had shared the bed with, these feelings had never left his side.  


* * *

He grabbed his coat and left the room. Leaving yet again another woman behind without a word. He tucked his hands deep in his pockets as he followed the path he had seen the other and his purple haired companion walk on, hoping he would find him. It was then when he wasn’t able to find him that night that he made up his mind. No matter what the outcome the next time their paths would cross again he was going to spill every thought that had bothered him so much these past years.   


Yahaba is twenty-six by now and ever since the encounter on that particular night he never had his fifth encounter. He is still alone as he still hadn’t found the right person to spend the rest of his life with. Currently his feet carried him over streets as he made his way to his destination. As the thoughts of the other male occupied his mind. It is a cold winter day as wind is blowing softly with snow is falling from the sky. He is wearing a warm long coat and a pair of gloves to protect himself from the weather. He was on his way to his older brother. He had been invited to join him and his family for dinner.

What Yahaba didn't notice on the way making it towards his brother's house, that he passed the house that the boy from 15 years ago recently had moved into. To lost in his thoughts with his eyes focused on the stones the sidewalk he is walking on.

Meanwhile in the house that he passed a certain someone moved through the house feeding his cat, Arima. The same person is crouched down next to the eating cat gently moved his hands through the soft fur. He stood back up and threw away the tin with cat food in the bin before he moved to the big window in the room.

Footsteps and the sound of the cat eating his food was all that echoed through the household. The sounds of the footsteps stopped until person is standing in front of the window. A pair of eyes looked up at the sky outside and watched how the snow slowly falling from the sky towards the ground. The eyes moved towards the sidewalk beneath his window and stopped when he saw a familiar person walk by.

A hand moved deep into his into his pocket, the fingers of the hand wrapped around a piece of fabric. The handkerchief that he had been carrying around all the time while wondering if the boy that had taken care of his wound was still alone too.


End file.
